Deal
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ziva noticed Tony has stopped drinking. She wants to know why. She gets a suprising answer.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**Deal**_

Ziva David gestured goodbye to McGee as he headed out on a Friday evening hopefully to an undisturbed weekend. She spied Tony arched over his computer. No date tonight she mused. Maybe they could share a movie she wondered. She strode over to his desk.  
"In my fridge is a bottle of white with our names on it," Ziva declared placing her hands on Tony's desk and looking down on him. Tony looked up at her.  
"Not tonight thanks," he said. Ziva looked at him concern etched in her features. He seldom drank now. Every time there was, a team get-together he always volunteered to be the sober driver. Even on their still rare movie nights, he drank nothing worse than ginger beer.  
"Come on just one drink" Ziva begged, "I cannot finish the bottle alone"  
"I drank a lot last night" Tony lied. Ziva raised her eyebrows instantly catching him out on a lie.  
"Last night we were in the squad room working the Dawson case" Ziva corrected him.

There was a moment of silence. Ziva opened her mouth to speak a few times but closed it again before uttering a single word.  
"Tony" Ziva queried.  
"What?" he replied agitated like he was dealing with an annoying child.  
"Are you an alcoholic?" Ziva asked bluntly. Tony looked up at Ziva. Yes, he had pretty much quit drinking. However, no, he was not an alcoholic. He had seen alcohol destroy his parents and it nearly destroy him after Jeanne and subsequently Ziva left. Since they had gotten Ziva back, he had only got drunk once and that resulted in a one-night stand with Gibbs' clingy barista. But no, he was not technically an alcoholic.  
"No" Tony said, "I just lost my taste for it that's all" Ziva bent down over the desk. She looked into his eyes. She was not satisfied with his answer.

Tony looked at his desk and her bony olive fingers leaning on it.  
"I made a deal," he said. Ziva opened her mouth to speak but Tony cut her off. "It was two days before we went to get you"

_Tony DiNozzo was hammered. No! He was beyond hammered. He sat on the sidewalk. He had retreated to the bar after Vance had said no. No the vengeance mission. He put the empty bottle to his lips.  
"You know God or whatever you are" Tony drunkenly slured to the empty alleyway. "If you give her back I promise I'll quit drinking" he droped the bottle. He looked at the ground. "Please" he begged. "Please just give her back"_

_The next day Tony was informed that the mission was approved. He lay in bed. Looking up at the ceiling, his head in agony with the latest hangover.  
"I don't break my promises," he uttered. _

"Tony" Ziva exclaimed. She really did not know what to make of the whole tale. Had Tony really given up drinking under the silly superstition it brought her back. A part of her was rather worried that he believed in such superstitions. Another part of her was flattered that he would do anything for her.  
"And we got you back so I more or less quit" Tony said. "I plan to be the first DiNozzo man to keep a promise"

_Tony stood in his kitchen still in his desert khakis. Ziva was safely in the hospital where Ducky had insisted she go. Last time Tony checked. Ziva had fallen asleep and from what Ducky could deduce from the notes that he was not supposed to read. Ziva had no life threatening injuries. So, Tony kept his promise. The scotch, tequila, vodka and wine all went down the sink along with the beer. His fridge was stocked with ginger beer. Tony swore he would not touch the stuff again, he couldn't risk losing Ziva. _

_When he did nearly six months later, he was angry with Ziva. She had been unsupportive with the Dana Hutton fiasco. Even though, it seemed so similar to Roy Saunders case. So, Tony taking a leaf out of his parents book got hammered. Well and truly. He eventually ended up in bed with Gibbs' clingy and rather crazy barista. It seemed that Karma had taught him a lesson. Tony decided he was not messing with Karma again. _

Ziva looked at him.  
"Well I guess a case of ginger beer has our names on it," she said as Tony got his stuff and they walked toward the elevator together next to each other but hands not quite touching.

A/N: Reviews are my drug.


End file.
